Egg inspection apparatuses are well known in the relevant art. Such apparatuses are often employed in conjunction with varying types of egg processing and transfer equipment, such as conveyors. Typical applications of such devices include the non-invasive inspection of eggs and in order to classify the same, such as by color, size and the like, as well as in detecting unacceptable blemishes associated with such eggs.
One known example of a device for inspecting objects with a spherical surface is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,392, to Van Soest, and which a three dimensional box shaped enclosure includes a plurality of upper-most positioned strip lights which illuminate through a matt transparent (e.g. milky like) diffuser plate, and which functions as a top of the box enclosure. A series of four interconnected side and end walls each further exhibit a mirroring inner surface exhibiting a high coefficient of reflection, this causing a constantly recurring light source to be produced for equally illuminating a plurality of objects placed upon a conveyor in communication with an open bottom of the box. One or more cameras are arranged above the conveyors approximate the top inner side walls of the box for observing the objects on the conveyor.